


A Sweet Treat Tryst

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex, Tenderness, prickly felix bc hes an idiot but i love him, sylvain does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Happy belated Pocky Day 2k19 <3 Felix doesn't like sweets, but he likes Sylvain, who is very sweet.
Relationships: felix hugo fraldarius / sylvain jose gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Sweet Treat Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a few days late! I have... so many projects and things I want to write... This is just some silly smut, please enjoy! These boys love each other...

“You have _got_ to be kidding me…” Felix looked at his boyfriend with a smug look of disdain, strongly fighting a blush. Sylvain looked ridiculous, no matter how adorable his curved lips were with the long candy treat sticking out of them.

“Come on, babe! Ingrid told me they were really tasty,” Sylvain cutely pleaded, inching closer to Felix in the dining hall. Their lunches were finished before them, so he had wanted to finish things off with just the right amount of sweetness.

“She thinks _anything_ is tasty! You know I don’t like sweets. I _especially_ don’t like chocolate.”

“But you like _me_,” the redhead winked, jutting up his bottom lip to stick Felix with the chocolate end. Felix swatted him, looking away with a roll of his eyes. He could feel Sylvain pouting, so he stubbornly refused to look in his direction.

Sylvain didn’t continue, quietly removing the biscuit from his mouth. Felix instantly felt like an asshole, but before he could apologize, Sylvain stood up and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll come see you after our afternoon drills, babe,” he said softly, very obviously hurt but not throwing a fit and storming off like Felix might have. Felix didn’t even have time to squeeze his hand or look up before he was gone, heading towards the door of the dining hall to head to his session with Dimitri and Ingrid.

“Damn it…” Felix muttered angrily to himself, lightly touching where Sylvain had kissed his cheek and groaning in frustration. He disliked public displays of affection. He had been working on his apprehension and embarrassment though. It’s not like Sylvain wanted to open mouth kiss him or shove him up against a wall with their groins pressed together.

Felix still struggled with the fact that he wanted to show him affection at all. Their relationship wasn’t new, but not many people outside their house were aware. Felix didn’t even care if they did, yet still foolishly wouldn’t let Sylvain do anything more than hold his hand for a few minutes at a time.

“Well… that was a little painful to watch…” Annette smiled sadly, setting her tray down on the table in front of Felix. He groaned again and put his head in his hands.

“I’m such an asshole,” he said miserably.

“No, you’re just still working on your boundaries!” she replied sweetly. She knew all his hang ups, for she was the confidant he went to in order to try and get over them. “Although… maybe you could have just told him you didn’t want to in public?” she offered gently.

“You’re right. It’s not that I _don’t_ want to, I just…”

“There’s absolutely a compromise that you two can make, Felix. You just have to discuss with him what that is!”

He knew it’d be easier said than done, given how bashful he felt to the whole ‘having a significant other who cares about you and wants to show it publicly’ thing.

“I say you guys talk as soon as you can, like he said! Meet him at the training grounds when their drills are over. I know he’ll appreciate the thought,” Annette smiled, patting Felix’s arm. He nodded, thanking her with a weak smile.

“Thanks for helping me, Annette.”

“Of course, Felix! You’re a disaster! Someone has to!” He chuckled as she giggled goofily.

Felix hurried from the market as the two o’clock hour drew closer, clutching a box of the biscuits in his hand. Annette had told him the sold them there, and Ingrid had stubbornly refused to give him any when he sheepishly told her why he needed them. _‘Buy them for him yourself! Be nice for once!’_ They hadn’t had any of the chocolate ones, which he was quietly thankful for, so had picked out the strawberry ones. He knew Sylvain would think the pink cream would be sweet. Or romantic. Whichever it was, the thought of Sylvain’s face made Felix’s stomach flutter happily. He sincerely hoped his boyfriend would accept his apology.

He stood outside the door to the training grounds, the box of treats hidden in his back pocket. When he saw his childhood friends emerging, he smiled anxiously at Sylvain and waved softly. Sylvain looked surprised but happy to see him. He quickened his pace towards Felix.

“Hey babe,” he greeted him quietly, reaching down to quickly squeeze his hand. Felix’s face flushed as he stood on his toes to plant a short but meaningful kiss on his lips. “Felix?” He asked in surprise, his smile widening.

“I’m sorry for earlier. I have something for you.” They waved at Ingrid and Dimitri, who were heading off in the other direction now.

“Aww… You didn’t have to do anything, Fe,” Sylvain grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Felix grabbed his hand and started heading towards their dorms.

“Yeah, I did. I was an asshole,” he mumbled, still peeved at himself. Sylvain was supportive and sweet with him any more despite his behavior, which was a double-edged sword for Felix. He wanted to overcome his unease with public displays of affection for Sylvain. He wanted to get used to being kissed and handled in public because he knew he wanted those things. It’d almost be easier for him if Sylvain was yelling at him or refusing to talk.

Once at his room, Felix unlocked the door and led Sylvain inside, falling against his chest in a warm embrace while his face flushed.

“I love you. I’m sorry I’m not more comfortable with those things in public. But… I want to be. I promise,” he said quietly against him, fingers winding their way up his lapels. He gripped them at the top and pulled Sylvain closer to him, eyes hungrily looking up into his.

Sylvain smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. “We’ll work on it, babe. I love y—”

Felix pulled his face down and threw his lips on Sylvain’s, letting a breathy gasp fill his mouth. Felix made up for his shyness in public with an animalistic drive behind closed doors. He roamed his tongue around the inside of his mouth, reaching under his jacket to grab his pecs.

He pulled away to retrieve the box of biscuits from his pocket, to which Sylvain guffawed with a laugh.

“How do we play that game again?” Felix asked, tearing off the top and pulling out one of the treats. Sylvain winked as he pulled him onto Felix’s bed.

“Like this. First one to pull away loses.” He took the biscuit and held it in between his lips again, smiling with a cocked eyebrow. Felix snorted as he sat on his knees in front of his boyfriend, raising his eyebrow similarly.

Felix took the other end of the biscuit in his mouth and started to nibble, restraining from just biting the whole thing to get to Sylvain’s lips more quickly. He supposed the game was more intended for embarrassed teenagers and less for couples who were already moments away from wanting to fuck one other. He was unsurprised when Sylvain did just that, quickly chewing and swallowing the biscuit before taking Felix’s face in his hand and kissing him deeply.

“Are we going back for afternoon lessons…?” Felix asked sarcastically against Sylvain’s kiss.

“Nope.”

“Mmm… that’s what I like to hear.” Felix slid off his shirt and gazed down at Sylvain, lips slightly parted before he wet them with a lick. The other sat up to mirror his movements, tossing his clothes aside. Sylvain’s hands smoothed their way up and down his chest slowly as he pressed kisses from his sternum down to his stomach and back up again. The redhead hooked his fingers into Felix’s waistband and yanked on it longingly, his tongue circling his bare nipple.

“This is much better than class, though, right babe?” he smirked, pulling Felix over him so he straddled his lap. Felix blushed horribly at the comment, so he lightly shoved Sylvain’s head back up against the headboard and pressed his body harder against his mouth. He allowed a small whine to fall off his lips as he rubbed his groin up against his boyfriend, thighs shaking at the contact.

The lancer’s hands still tugging at the waist of his pants, thumbs rubbing up and down his groin over the fabric. His eyes were focused on Felix with hungry longing, constantly having to lick his lips. He watched in longing desire as Felix swung his hips around over him, torso stretching out to show off his lithe, toned stomach and chest. He returned his lips to the soft skin there, kissing over his ribs, down the small patch of hair that went down his stomach. His large hands held Felix’s waist, wrist following the movement his hips created.

Felix moved his hands from the top of the headboard down to Sylvain’s face, fingers moving over the bottom line of his cheeks to his hair. He pulled on the flippy red locks as his tongue entered his mouth, small breaths warming his boyfriend as he panted into him. The swordsman dropped his hips against Sylvain, moaning into the warmth as the tip of his erection prodded against belly.

“Ahhn, Sylvain…” He mumbled, chin moving up to expose his neck. He nuzzled his nose into Sylvain’s hair while it was attacked with breathless gasps, licks, and bites. Sylvain’s hands rubbed him from the tips of his shoulders to his hands, from collarbone to hips, smiling against his skin in between kisses.

Felix trailed a line of kisses from his resting place on Sylvain’s head down his chin, his own fingers tensing against the other. He couldn’t decide where he wanted to press into him most, so moved every time his lips found a new spot.

“Let me take care of you,” he quietly begged Sylvain as the older man moved to gently place him on his back on the sheets below them. Sylvain very visibly stopped breathing for a moment, hands gripping Felix’s shoulder blades. When he nodded his crimson face, Felix gently shoved him back onto the pillows and pulled his ass up into his lap, leaning down and planting more kisses down his torso. He moved his hands in the shapes of hearts along his lean form, softly grinding his swollen dick up against him.

Sylvain sat up on his arms just so Felix could reach him better, something that made both of them chuckle. He focused every ounce of his attention on Felix, eyebrows furrowing and teeth biting down on his lip as the mere site of him bending over his body made him want to moan. The swordsman’s back muscles tensed and moved under his skin as he glided along Sylvain’s stomach with his lips upon his skin.

The swordsman pulled down his pants just enough to let the other’s twitching erection free. Felix gently bit at his hips, hands digging into Sylvain’s thighs as he massaged them. With a smile, he took his dick into his mouth and lowered himself down, wrapping his arms around Sylvain’s muscular thighs. He sucked up and down, keeping his half-lidded gaze upon his boyfriend as the redhead sighed deeply. The lancer’s hands found their way to Felix’s and laced them together.

“Felix…” Sylvain whined into the pillow beneath him, gently rocking his hips up into his mouth, legs achingly unable to wrap around him given the position of his pants. Felix kept sucking him as he gently pulled them off, popping off with a soft moan when he had to pull back to get them off his feet. “More, please.” His hand reached out to bring the swordsman’s face so he could kiss him, soon followed by the other for Felix to once again end up on his chest in a bear hug.

Felix slowly pumped him as they kissed, nuzzling his nose into his face. Sylvain wanted to gush about how beautiful Felix was, wanted to tell him how he’d be happy and content if this were the last good thing to ever happen to him. Seeing the other in such a loving vulnerability was something he knew Felix would never show another soul.

Sylvain’s hands and heart were bittersweet as Felix smiled at him while he slid back down his torso. They took shelter in his soft navy hair while the other’s lips wrapped around his erection, eyes fluttering closed as his warmth encompassed him once again.

Felix picked up the pace, darting his gaze between the alter at which he lay and Sylvain’s quickly unfurling cool. He ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s stomach, grinning at the speed of which Sylvain’s sultriness had been reduced to whimpering begging. He heard his name being fumbled around Sylvain’s lips, broken in half by aching gasps and moans. He wondered momentarily how Sylvain would react if he just--

He sat up and pulled Sylvain’s hips up in the air against his chest, draping his thighs over his shoulders and letting them hang there while he returned his dick to his mouth. He couldn’t help but laugh happily as Sylvain actually screamed out and covered his face in delight, toes curling in the air above Felix’s back.

“Fe—_goddess_—” Sylvain watched up the length of his torso to end of his dick, or as much as he could with it buried in Felix’s mouth. He groaned in appreciation when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, writhed and whined in pleasure as his lips hugged the sides of it. His lover’s hands were once again rubbing him all around, snaking their way back to his ass and teasing for a split second only to come back and tug on his balls or thighs. They had only done this once before, and the last time they had, Sylvain had made a mess that Felix made him clean.

_The bath we took together though had been delightful_, he digressed.

Having learned their lesson, Felix sucked and teased Sylvain’s ass until the other’s hips jerked up with purpose, sliding off and gently laying them back down on the bed. He stood to remove his own pants, jerking himself and turning his body so the sun hit it just so while he watched. With a smirk, he reached over to the box of biscuits and pulled one to his lips. Sylvain chuckled as Felix stepped up and poked his chin with the treat, opening his mouth like he was going to just inhale it again.

Felix wordlessly looked at him with the corners of his lips turned up slightly, turning the biscuit over with his tongue like Sylvain would his lance when he was showing off. When Sylvain waggled his tongue suggestively at him, he smirked and guided it into his mouth.

“Will you fuck me if I lose?” he asked innocently, licking the cream end of it.

Sylvain shuddered. “If you lose, you fuck _me_.”

Felix leaped onto Sylvain’s lap, breaking the treat in half in his excitement. Sylvain snickered, taking both halves and munching it cutely while Felix grabbed another.

“I think you did that on purpose,” Felix mumbled, sticking out his tongue out under the new biscuit. They nibbled slowly, Felix’s hands circling Sylvain’s pecs and nipples. Sylvain held Felix’s ass, serving small, loving slaps across it. He brought one hand around to his dick and pumped it as they neared the middle of the treat.

“Ooops…” Felix took the last half inch of the biscuit and pulled away, licking his lips as he chewed and swallowed it. Sylvain’s eyes glazed over in anxious joy as he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of oil, watched with raspy breath as he rubbed it with his hands to warm it up for him. He kept pumping him, thumbing the slit and his head. He settled his head back on the pillows comfortably as he watched the show Felix put on for him.

The swordsman drizzled the oil over his pointer and middle fingers of his left hand, sliding down between Sylvain’s legs. “Turn over, love,” he whispered, placing his hand on his hip. Sylvain flushed the same color as his hair as he flipped onto his stomach, his ass on display for Felix now. The younger man sat up on his knees and gently pressed both fingers against him, rubbing his back soothingly and kissing down his spine. “Shhh… relax…”

Sylvain grunted in discomfort if only for the fact that Felix was taking his time. He looked back at Felix achingly, biting his lip and moaning. He moved his ass along his finger, dick twitching at their proximity and warmth.

“F-Fe… _Please_,” he begged, falling pitifully down onto his arms and hiding his mouth behind one.

“I guess you _did_ win.” Felix dug his nails down Sylvain’s back and smiled as he shuddered, a low purr slipping out of him in appreciation. He pressed his middle finger inside him and massaged. Judging by the hollow breathing of his boyfriend into the pillow, he soon added his pointer finger and pressed in around the tightening muscle.

“_Goddess_,” Sylvain exclaimed, reaching down for his dick and pumping quickly at his lover’s touch. He ground his hips back up against him, sweat beading on his forehead and neck at the contact. Each kiss Felix dished out on his lower back and ass only tightened the coil in his stomach more, each hum against his skin forced near guttural groans and pleas from his lips. “Baby… please, _please_—”

Felix eased his fingers out gently, but quickly set to oiling up his erection. He tenderly pulled Sylvain’s hips down when it was coated, finally letting his own sounds fill the room as he pressed into his lover.

“S-Sylvain, fuck…”

A knock at the door nearly yanked the air from their lungs. Felix immediately shut his mouth, shoving his fist over it as the muscles in Sylvain’s ass clenched around his erection in anxiety.

“Felix, are you feeling okay?” It was Ingrid, who sounded concerned. Sylvain’s eyes darted back to Felix, who had turned a pale shade of white. If she were to walk in on them and see them like this… they’d never hear the end of it. Sylvain didn’t have to pretend much due to his embarrassment, but he groaned and made it sound like he was on his deathbed.

“Y-yeah, Ingrid. I’m not going to make it to class this afternoon… Can you say sorry to the Professor for me?”

She was quiet and was for a couple seconds too long. They heard her gasp and her boots padding away from the door. They heard her muttering ‘oh goddess, oh goddess, Sylvain was in there’ as she ran away from Felix’s door. Sylvain collapsed down onto the mattress laughing while his lover draped his arms in defeat over his hips.

Sylvain grunted softly and moved his hips back against Felix, looking over his shoulder at him seductively. “Imagine if she’d seen you balls deep inside me, babe…”

Felix stifled a chuckle and slapped his ass. “I wouldn’t have been able to finish what I started.”

Sylvain trembled at his words and sank his head back down onto the pillow as Felix fucked him. The movement of his hips against his ass paired with the tight grip he had on his thighs drove him wild, a warmth beginning at his scalp and spreading to every corner of his body. Felix knew exactly how to touch him to make him squirm and was doing so tenfold to make up for their close call with Ingrid. Felix could pretend all he wanted that he would have been embarrassed, but the threat of getting caught was what fueled his volume in bed and when they fooled around throughout the monastery.

Felix was a freak, and Sylvain couldn’t get enough of it.

The redhead keened into his pillow as Felix gently waved his hand aside to take over pumping it. The swordsman’s breath was hot against his ribs where his head nuzzled into him, mouth panting in ecstasy.

“You feel so good, Sylvain,” he muttered affectionately, slamming his hips against his lover and holding his dick inside him for a few seconds before repeating the action. “I’m not going to last with you making those s-sounds—” his breath caught in his throat as he finally found Sylvain’s prostate, the redhead clenching the sheets and tightening his muscles around Felix in response.

Sylvain moaned Felix’s name over and over into the warm air of his dorm. His skin was on fire from their contact and the temperature, his back slick with sweat that he felt dripping down his arms and thighs. He raised up and grabbed the top of the headboard to alleviate some of the warmth, but Felix just scooted up and enveloped him from behind in an embrace. He struggled playfully, and Felix pressed his face into his neck and sang him praises.

“I love that I make you so _hot_,” he breathed lovingly into his ear, reaching down to pump him again as he fucked up into his ass. “I get to make you so filthy.”

Sylvain wasn’t much of a talker in bed, but at this point he didn’t want to, so he didn’t want to hinder how unashamed Felix became.

“Make me filthy, babe,” Sylvain purred. Felix increased his pumps to his dick and his thrusts up into him, growling in appreciation at his comment. He eased out of Sylvain and guided his hips to roll him over one last time, falling against his lips in a tender kiss.

“Only because you’re so… sweet,” he smiled softly, reaching for the box of treats on the nightstand. Sylvain’s wide, hungry eyes gazed up at him happily as he once again placed one of the treats between his teeth and poked it past Sylvain’s lips. He repositioned himself between his boyfriend’s legs as they nibbled towards the middle, pressing his throbbing erection back inside and gripping his hips. When their lips met, he slammed fully inside him, groaning into their embrace and throwing his head back. Sylvain’s thighs held tightly around his hips as he bounced on him, calling out Felix’s name in between grunts and whimpers. The lancer held Felix’s forearm in one hand and his weeping dick in the other, which was moments from shooting all over him.

“Fe…” he whined, meeting Felix’s half-lidded gaze when his head lazily fell back down, the heat and friction pushing his heart into his throat. Felix looked so beautiful making love to him. He adored the passionate kisses he gave when they couldn’t get enough of one another, the aching moans Felix released from his intense pleasure. He felt selfish but being reminded that he was hopefully the only person who would ever see Felix like this only made his love stronger. He wished to do everything in his power to protect him, their love, and their future together. Sylvain never felt like he gave enough back alongside what Felix gave him, but he was willing to spend the rest of his life trying. Even when he got prickly, even though he was still working on being able to express his emotions, both good and bad.

Felix’s mouth panted more quickly, his eyes squeezing tight along with his grip. Sylvain knew that look, and it only pushed him towards release faster knowing his lover was so close. He pulled his go-to, knowing Felix would nearly instantly cum at the words he was about to say.

“I love you, Hugo.”

“F-fuck!! Sylvain, you’re so—Fucking… Fu—I love you, t-too…” Felix let a long moan fall out of him as he came to his climax, palms nearly pressing bruises into Sylvain’s hips where he held him. His chest heaved, vision white and lungs burning inside him. Sylvain watched in resolute love and happiness, quietly yet strongly finishing below him. Felix fell against his knee, squeezing him affectionately and tiredly kissing wherever his lips would reach.

Sylvain gently pulled him down and retrieved a small cloth to clean himself up, using a fresh one to dab at Felix’s sweaty face. As he crawled back into bed, Felix retrieved the box of biscuits and nibbled on them absentmindedly as he curled up against Sylvain behind him.

“I told you they were the perfect amount of sweetness,” Sylvain chuckled, moving his bangs out of his boyfriend’s eyes and smooching him.

“I love _some_ sweet things…” Felix mumbled, rolling his eyes. “I love you, don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tweeeeeeter: @setethstiddies (NSFW), @kabiejurnes (SFW)  
I'm going to be posting The Tomorrow With you ch 5 sometime this weekend! It's going to be very long though LOL. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment if you liked it! <3 i read and appreciate every single one! ;^;


End file.
